1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for inputting product selling prices, more particularly to a machine-implemented method for assisting labeling of correct product selling prices on a shopping website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the fast development of the Internet and the relative ease to establish network connections, shopping websites that operate on the Internet have become very popular, and consumers enjoy the fun of shopping on-line without physically going to a store.
Since a shopping website in general displays images of products sold in conjunction with descriptions of the products to serve as a reference for consumers, which is unlike physical shops that have shopkeepers or sales personnel to answer inquiries of consumers, the prices of virtually all the products sold on a shopping website are displayed on the shopping website for reference by the consumers. Therefore, an operator of the shopping website generally needs to input relevant product information at a server of the shopping website. Because the product information (including product selling prices) is inputted manually, human errors are inevitable. Pricing errors may result in an influx of orders from consumers if the prices are unreasonably low or a lack of orders if the prices are unreasonably high. In the former case, the shopping website will suffer monetary losses. In the latter case, the concerned product will not sell well.
Therefore, if the selling price of a product sold on the shopping website can be compared with products of the same kind sold on other shopping websites during inputting of the selling price of the product, it would help the operator of the shopping website detect pricing errors to thereby eliminate the aforesaid undesirable scenarios in which there is an unusually large amount of orders received for a particular product or a lack of orders.